


Ishara (REWRITE OF RIN_SALAMANDER'S FIC)

by TaxFraud404



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), lovestruck voltage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: I was given permission to rewrite the amazing Ishara fanfic by Rin_Salamander herself, and I take this job with pride. I will do my best to stay true to the fanfic while fixing errors along the way. If you're seeing this Rin, thank you for this amazing opportunity :D
Relationships: Ishara Idreis/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	Ishara (REWRITE OF RIN_SALAMANDER'S FIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ishara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498508) by [Rin_Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander). 



It was a normal day after work, as you were just leaving your office job to go home. 

"Hey, do you wanna go see a movie on our next day off?" Sophie asked, smiling brightly while she walks beside you, holding a coffee. 

"Hm, what kind of movie?" 

"Oh, it's fantasy! It's a new installment in that one franchise I like, Legendary L-" 

"Lovers, yeah, I remember, you've dragged me to the theaters to watch each movie when they came out." Sophie blushed, but let out a laugh. 

"C'mon, you know you like it too! Sexy wizards, buff men with rippling muscles, hot and steamy romance! You _have_ to come and see it with me!" Sophie put a hand on your shoulder, "Please?" 

You shook your head, grinning to yourself. 

"Ah, fine, so long as you share your popcorn with me." 

"Extra butter and salt, like always." 

You and Sophie walked down the street, continuing to chat just like you always did, but it seemed like it was getting darker...

"Was rain on the weather forecast?" Sophie asked, almost on cue, while looking up at the sky. You tilted your head up to look as well, noticing the dark storm clouds rolling in. 

"Uh...I don't think so..."

Downpour. 

"Well, that didn't take long..." Sophie replied, holding her purse up over her hair to shield it from the rain. 

"It just started coming down, didn't it?" You ran too, trying to shield your hair. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sophie waved and turned a corner, as you went straight. You could hear a clap of thunder close by, but you just kept running, until you saw the crack of lightning, your vision went white and the world started spinning. 

* * *

The next thing you knew, you opened your eyes and were standing in a dense forest. 

"Wh..." You looked around, but there wasn't much to be seen other than the expanse of nature in front of you. 

"Where the hell am I...? What..." You spoke to yourself, trying to remember what happened, "I was walking home...and then..." 

You had a thought. It was crazy, but...

"Was I struck by lightning?!" You cried it loud enough to scare off the birds resting in the treetops. The sound of their wings flapping startled you since you were already disoriented. You stood as still as possible, processing your surroundings. They don't seem familiar, you'd never been to a forest like this before, never something this...untamed. 

"Well, standing here won't help me..." You whispered to yourself, beginning to slowly make your way through the brush, with hopes of finding civilization again. 

After what felt like hours of walking, you finally found what appeared to be a village of some sort. Excitement ran through you, finally, you found people! They could explain where you were. Walking at a more brisk pace, you made your way to the streets. The first thing you noticed is that most of the people here looked very different from what you were used to. Tanned skin, white hair, green eyes. They didn't look like anyone you'd see in Chicago. The second thing you noticed, is that all of them were looking at you suspiciously. The adults were pulling their children behind them, scowling at you, while others went into hiding. You figured it was simply because you looked so different, and decided it'd be best to just speak up. 

"Uhm, hello, I'm a bit lost, could someone..." You were cut off by a taller man who approached you. You went to address him specifically, but before the words could escape you, a long spear was aimed towards your chest. 

"Do not move." The man said sternly. You put your hands up, surrendering, you weren't trying to get impaled. 

"W-Woah! Hey, I just need some directions, or just to know where I am!"

"Silence." You shut up at that. 

Looking closer at the man, who was armored, looking like a knight of some sort. He grabbed the back of your shirt roughly, practically dragging you. 

"Hey! I can walk!" You replied, walking briskly to keep up with the pace of the guard, "Where are you taking me?" 

"To the dungeons, until our queen decides what to do with you." 

"Dungeons? But I did nothing wrong!" The guard looked at you, almost confused, but continued to drag you along. 

After a while of walking, or being dragged, you reached a castle. It was huge, overgrown on the outside with ivy and vines. Even in your situation, it was breathtaking. You almost stopped to marvel at it, but the guard wouldn't allow you to, even if you tried. You were taken inside and escorted to the dungeons. They were just as bad as you imagined. Stone and iron bars, but thankfully the bed seemed okay. It was hard, but you've slept on worse. 

"We shall come back once our queen gives us orders." The guard said, locking you in and leaving you alone. 

You sat on the bed, then laid on your side, sighing, taking a moment to process what happened, running it over through your mind again. 

"Lightning, woke up in the woods, found a village, got dragged to the dungeons...great," You flopped onto your back, sighing, "I'm probably dreaming...Sophie's fantasy movies are really getting to me..." 

You shut your eyes, trying to go back to sleep, hoping you'd wake up back in your world. 

"Hey, wake up." You opened your eyes, getting your bearings. 

"Where am..." You remembered. 

"Hey, are you listening?" You looked outside the irons bars, and the same guard from before looked at you from the outside, "Come on, the queen wishes to see you." 

"What queen...?" You ask, walking to the bars. The guard stares at you. 

"Do not jest." He says, opening the dungeon and tying your hands behind your back, then escorting you out of the dungeon. 

You looked around, there were plants growing in every corner of every hall. It smelled earthy in the castle, like the smell of dirt in the forest. Once again, the castle was breathtaking, and you wished you could truly stop to appreciate it. 

You and the guard approached large double-doors, with two more guards at either side. They wordlessly opened the doors, which seemed to take effort, likely due to the doors being heavy. The guard escorting you wasted no time pushing you into the throne room. 

It was covered in flowers, there were some you recognized and others you didn't. Stained glass windows lined the walls, and right in the middle of the room sat a woman on a throne. 

She was the picture of elegance, regal in every way, you knew immediately she was the queen the guards were talking about. You stared in awe at her, she was intimidating yet beautiful. Once you were back in the present, you weren't sure if you should bow, attempt a curtsy with your hands tied, or just stand there. You felt like you couldn't move even if you wanted to, frozen by the queen's stern gaze on you. 

"Dismissed." She said to the guard, who nodded and left the room, closing the doors as he left. It was just you and the queen. 

"So, what brings you to my domain?" The queen speaks again, seeming calm and reserved, though staring daggers at you from across the throne room. It took you a moment to process everything going on. 

"Uh...you see, I'm not so sure of that myself...I think I was struck by lightning? And I woke up in a forest. After a while of looking, I came across a village, and the guard saw me, and-" Your rambling stopped when the queen lifted her hand. She stood, walking over to you, looking you over. 

"What is your name?" She asked you, and without hesitation you replied. She seemed struck with curiosity, but also skepticism. 

"Alright..." She walked around you, seeming to be studying you very closely, "Does the title of 'Witch Queen' hold any meaning to you?" 

"No, I've never heard that name in my life. Why?" The queen paused. 

"Because you have a striking resemblance to the person who bared that title," The queen turned, walking to a window, "The Witch Queen started a bloody war, many lives were lost. From kings to warriors, she smited anyone who stood in the way of what she wanted, and killed them in cold blood." 

"I...I'm so sorry, that sounds awful..." You replied, unsure of what else to say. The queen made a noise of acknowledgment, looking out the window again. 

"You truly do not know what I speak of?" She asked, finally turning her whole body towards you.

"I...I really don't." You answered quietly, the queen still looked skeptical but sighed and nodded. 

"I shall take you at your word for now. If you prove untrustworthy, I will not hesitate to take action to protect my people," She spoke sternly, "For now, you shall live in this castle as our guest until we can figure out where you came from." 

The queen walked back to her throne and took a seat once again, looking at you as she sat regally. 

"Oh, and I should formally introduce myself. I am Queen Ishara, ruler of the Elven domain." 


End file.
